


Lioness

by Leni



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, background Eliza/Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "Staying is New York isn't helping, so let's just go and tour Europe. I'll take you to London, I'll introduce you to all the interesting people there, you'll have so much fun!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> beliza-fryler prompted: Hamilton. Eliza/Alexander. "Million Reasons" by Lady Gaga.

"Come with me, sister," Angelica said, taking one of Eliza's hands between hers. "Staying is New York isn't helping, so let's just go and tour Europe. I'll take you to London, I'll introduce you to all the interesting people there, you'll have so much fun!"

Eliza smiled at the suggestion, but shook her head. 

Angelica didn't give up so easily. She had come to support her sister, and all she wanted was to see the sadness in Eliza's eyes lift away. New York was a constant reminder of what had gone wrong, when they couldn't do as much as walk in the park without a flurry of whispers following them. Eliza remained impassive before the wave of gossip, cutting through it by the simple expedient of walking by with her head held high. Angelica couldn't be prouder of her little sister, but she yearned to hear her laugh again.

For so many years, Eliza had always been the happier of the two. In all her letters, she'd sounded ecstatic over every development in her children's lives, and always so proud of her husband's success. 

They had seemed to be the perfect couple; his ambition tempered by her sweetness. But ...

"Tell me you're not staying because of Alexander. What he did..." Angelica snapped her mouth shut, unwilling to rehash her brother-in-law's sins. What Eliza needed was time and space to heal, not someone else to add their own anger. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty," she told her instead.

"I know," Eliza said, her voice soft. "I have a million reasons to walk away, don't I?"

If one counted every person who had heard of Alexander's affair, then yes, it probably was a close guess. "Come with me," Angelica repeated entreatingly.

Eliza gave a wry smile. "But I still have one reason to stay, sister."

"Because he's promised he'll never hurt you again?" Angelica wrinkled her nose. "Words are too easy for him, sis. Who says he won't fail you again?"

"I know my husband," Eliza said firmly. "I believe him."

"So you're really not leaving him."

"I'm not."

Angelica took a deep breath but didn't protest her sister's choice. In the last months, the whole world seemed to believe they had a right to weigh in where their opinion didn't belong. The future of Eliza's marriage depended on Eliza only, and she would respect that. 

"Fine," she said, holding back a sigh. "If that's your decision."

"It is."

But a spark in her sister's eye calling Angelica's attention. "...and have you shared this with Alexander?" she asked.

Eliza's expression shifted into something that, if not for its dangerous edges, would have been a smile. "Not... yet."

Angelica nodded, impressed.

Her little sister might be pitied by the rest of the city - and much of the world, since the news of Alexander's affair would be crossing the ocean soon - but in her home, where it really mattered, she was a lioness licking her wounds.

And getting ready to pounce back.

 

The End  
05/12/16


End file.
